


I Love Lavender

by theroomstops



Series: Tiddies [1]
Category: Bodyguard (TV 2018)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-03
Updated: 2019-08-03
Packaged: 2020-07-29 20:56:09
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20088640
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/theroomstops/pseuds/theroomstops
Summary: “Tom, we have to get him back to the room safely and without alerting Lavender.”“IloveLavender.” David mumbled from his leaned position in the booth.-David accidentally drinks too much in front of his colleagues, and Julia finds out something new about herself in the process.





	I Love Lavender

**Author's Note:**

> Timeline wise this is set a while after episode 3. But imagine the explosion didn't happen (Julia Montague is _alive_, I cannot stress that enough), and the affair didn't come out so they just carried on sleeping together and growing closer. That's where they are. So we're nearing Christmas.
> 
> _Shoutout to Ellen who really, really wanted a "tiddies fic". Your mind, you made this happen. It was written in a haste, on the prompt of a few people who wanted a few, specific things. And it's flufftastic crack-fic with a bit of saucy tang. Or at least it was meant to be funny-ish._

It had been thirty minutes and David was already tired. Beyond ready to go back to his hotel room at the Blackwood, take his clothes off and enjoy his favorite new activity. Not that spending a Friday evening at a pub with his colleagues was a chore, it just seemed less important now that he wasn't that into the beer drinking part of it. Getting a glass of red wine probably would have been frowned upon.

“How many can I get you, Skip?” Tom stood up as he pulled his card out of his pocket.

“I don't drink much anymore.” It was at least a half-truth. David truly didn't drink beer much. The days (and evenings) of drunkenly calling his ex-wife proclaiming he _'just wanted to chat'_ were long gone. Back then, he'd either lie awake all night or choose to drink some more until the stupor ended the day for him. These days he'd usually fall asleep with a half-drunk glass of wine with his lip imprint on it, left behind somewhere in Julia Montague's luxurious Blackwood Hotel suite, and her naked body safely tucked in beside him.

“A Skip who doesn't drink? We won't have that.” Tom winked as he headed towards the bartender. David sighed. Fine, he'd humor them for a few hours and then make his excuses when they were half-drunk.

____________________

“Skip? David? PS Budd? Skipper?”

Kim shook her head in Tom's direction, speaking in hushed tones as she stood above her half-passed out superior two hours later. Apparently he'd meant it when he said he didn't drink much anymore, because he had been solidly drunk long before they'd both realized it. And long before his usual threshold. She reminded herself that at least he had tomorrow off as she sank back into her seat.

“Tom, we have to get him back to the room safely and without alerting Lavender.”

“I _love_ Lavender.” David mumbled from his leaned position in the booth.

“Yeah, smells nice don’t it, Skip?” Kim patted David's shoulder and Tom rolled his eyes as they addressed each other wordlessly across the table.

“Ugh, s’does. Always does. S'makes me feel so good.” His tongue tangled as he spoke. A serene, uncharacteristic smile on his face as he leaned aagainst the wall.

“He’s off his rocks. I doubt he can walk properly in his state. Weekend at Bernie’s?” Kim nodded at Tom, and grabbed David’s left arm as Tom grabbed the right. Shit he was heavy.

____________________

Kim faked a smile as they passed the guards. It was odd seeing them standing guard as she walked around in civilian clothes. David and Tom stood slumped together as Kim opened the door with David's keycard, and she heard a suppressed groan as Tom dragged him past the threshold and over to the bed.

“Shit he’s heavy, Kim.”

“Just leave him on the bed. He’ll wake up feeling it tomorrow morning, I reckon. It's only 10 pm, he'd usually be having deep chats a few beers in. Least in the olden days.”

“There you are, Skip. Hydrate mate, alright? I’ve left two water bottles for you on the bedside table.” Tom slapped his friend on the shoulder as he joined Kim by the door. David murmured something intangible as he turned over, clutching onto the pillow at the other side, burying his face against it as his legs searched for ... something, Tom wasn’t sure. Skip was a mess. They closed the door and kept a professional appearance as they headed towards the lifts. They both fell into a fit of giggles as the doors closed, sending their regards to the poor, drunk chap they'd just left on the bed.

____________________

Julia knocked on his door and waited. 10 seconds passed, then 20, no sign of David. Not even a groggy _'come in'_. Highly unusual. In their time at the Blackwood, doors had remained open as soon as they were alone. He barely spent any time in his room except to change his clothes at this point, and the guards had confirmed his return when she'd seen them 10 minutes ago. She pressed the handle and pulled the door open. At least he hadn't locked it.

“David? Did you have fun with your—“ Eyes locked on his sleeping form on the bed. Gorgeous body flexed into some weird position that couldn't possibly be comfortable. She spoke in hushed tones as she leaned over him, leaving a cardboard box on the bedside table and placing a light kiss on his forehead. “David? Are you awake?” 

His head shot up, eyes half-closed and mouth clearly dry as he made several attempts to clear his voice. “Hi...”

“Hi. Feeling delicate?” She held back a chuckle as she took him in. His shirt ruffled, hair an utter mess and eyes practically crossing as he looked at her. He'd professed before leaving work for the day that he wouldn't be drinking much at all. That he had a big day planned tomorrow with his kids, and wanted to be up for it. But she'd had a sneaky suspicion of his failure when she walked in and didn't hear the TV playing next door. He was usually watching the news, prefering to keep up to date in case anything affected the work. She felt very pleased that she'd taken the time to wash her face and take her clothes off before sneaking into his room wearing only her camisole and underwear. And she wouldn't be surprised, honestly, if he stormed up and headed for the bathroom. He looked, quite frankly, a bit shit.

“Little bit. Time is it?”

“Past midnight.” She climbed into his bed, slipping chilly legs under the covers as she made herself comfortable against the pillows. It struck her that she hadn't really spent any time in here at all. They had been there once, for a quick shag when a specific mood had struck, but other than that he'd always seemed fine with staying with her. And it wasn't a bad room, it was just small. Definitely felt too small for two people whose lives were merging more and more with each passing week of this furtive affair they had involved themselves in. “The PM insisted on making everyone drinks after dinner, make an attempt to intimidate us to vote how he wants us to next week.”

“Mhmm.” David groaned as he dragged him body towards her. One corner of Julia's mouth curled as he moaned and groaned and huffed as he tried to make himself comfortable.

“I got dessert on the way back. Chocolate cake.” He struggled. Lifting himself was apparently not among David's strengths once his alcohol level peaked. Noted. “What the driver must think of me. Three-course meal and drinks at Number 10, and then asking to stop for cake on the way home.”

“I like you a lot.” He murmured. His head burrowed into her stomach, appreciating the warm feel of her skin from beneath her cream camisole.

“Let’s sleep here tonight.” Julia whispered as she played with his hair. Beside a small glass of wine in the evenings, he hadn't had much alcohol in her company. From what he had told her, he'd been drowning his sorrows in it a bit before he'd started working with her. Possibly even for a short while after, he hadn't been too clear about the timeline. By the smell of him, she assumed he'd downed quite a few tonight, and he still seemed quite inebriated, probably headed for a nasty hangover. 

“Your bathroom has the better shower.” He mumbled, a slightly increased Scottish tone coloring his slurred speech.

“I have legs.”

“Yes, you do.” His head turned downwards, as if he needed to make sure. “I like them a lot too.”

“So you had fun then?”

“Aye. I don't even think I paid, I just drank.” He snorted as he giggled softly. His voice was a little unsteady, the alcohol-laced toned-up Scottish accent making everything a little harder to understand. He lifted his head from her midsection, swaying slightly as his legs wrapped themselves around hers, before lying down again, nestling between her breasts as he inhaled her scent. “You always smell nice.”

Julia closed her eyes and took a deep breath as she caressed the nape of his neck with her fingers. At least he didn't seem to be ready to throw up. She deduced that the intense smell of beer and something unrecognizable was probably contained to his clothes, so as soon as she pulled those off she'd probably be rid of that horrible pub smell. 

“Go to sleep, David.”

“Ugh, your tits are so nice and soft.”

“I’m glad you like them.” 

“Love them.” He poked one finger at the breast he wasn't currently nestled against, followed by a palm pressing against it firmly as he watched his own actions with the maximum level of eagerness his drunken eyes could conjure up. He played for a bit, squeezing and pushing until he gazed up at her with a drunken smile. “So soft and squishy.”

He pressed his face against her bosom before making two unsuccessful attempts at leaning up to kiss her. Julia laughed softly, supporting his head with her hand as she kissed him twice on the lips before letting him fall back against the pillows. 

She assumed she sounded ridiculous, grunting and huffing as she started to take his clothes off. Well sure it was the least fun she would have taking his clothes off – ever – but very happy to find the smell did disappear once she left the clothes in the bathroom and crawled into bed again. David laid there half-asleep. A silly, drunken grin on his face as she poured him a glass of water and tried to force him to drink it. 

“Fine, it's your hangover.”

“So soft.” He crawled onto her again. Resting his head against her chest as he curled up.

“I'll let you play with them tomorrow, when you've forgotten all about this.”

“I won' forget.” 

And he was right. Holy fuck was he right. 

Julia was barely able to contain the laughter that pressed in her chest and stomach when David wandered into the living space of her suite the next morning. One eye still shut and avoiding the light from the windows; the other red, blotchy and tired. She was looking right at him and he couldn't meet her glance. Though he had made some attempt to pull himself together. Taken a long shower, washed his hair and practically doused the bottle of cologne on himself. She sat patiently by the table as he sheepishly dragged his feet along until he reached her.

“Have some toast, David, it'll fill up your stomach.” She placed a plate in front of a chair and pulled it out for him. “I couldn't very well ask the guards for some sort of hangover tablet, but I had some paracetamol in my bag.”

She poured him a glass of orange juice, placed the painkiller in his hand and watched him squirm as he tried to digest it. He panted a bit as he drank another glass, cold water, and slowly seemed to grow a little more human.

“I said... your tits were soft and squishy. That really happened?”

“Not the worst thing you could have said to me with your inhibitions so lowered.” David groaned, grimacing as he tried to lift a coffee cup to his mouth briefly, placing it right back in front of her quickly. “Please don't be embarrassed. People get drunk once in a while.”

“I'm never getting drunk again.”

“Infamous last words.” She handed him a buttered toast. He smiled gratefully, taking small bites and then eventually several more slices. The table was filled with an assortment of jams and spreads, and Julia studied her morning brief as the color slowly returned to his face, joined by his ability to speak in full, proper sentences.

It became a nice, long breakfast. There was no rush today. Julia only had a few calls to attend, and a meeting at the Home Office before a public speaking engagement an hour outside of London, that she had volunteered for. Craddock had used the opportunity to give David a well-deserved day off, along with a half-direct order to take Fenton and Knowles out for drinks to build up team morale, so that she could put her praised new recruits to the test.

“Will you be here tonight when I get back?” 

His achy head nodded as Julia got up from her chair. He'd looked forward to it. He couldn't exactly wow her with a home-cooked meal in their current living quarters, but he had a few surprises up his sleeve. He would spend the day with his kids, bring them back to Vicky's long before bedtime, and then find a way to sneak two large cartons of fish and chips past his colleagues in a gym bag. Just in time for her return.

“Aye, that’s the plan.” He leaned back and followed her with his gaze into the bathroom. He heard the electric toothbrush go off as he ate the leftover fruit off her plate, mindlessly popping pieces of melon into his mouth as he watched her pace the bathroom floor. She always did that. Her heels clicked against the wooden floor as she strutted back, holding onto a folder and her main bag. She pulled a warm coat out of the closet and threw it over the back of the sofa as she rattled off some details about the day. _Meetings, paperwork, speech. He remembered it off the schedule even in his more delicate state._

“Have fun with your children.” She leaned over and pressed her lips to his forehead. Lingering a bit as her eyes shone towards him. “Remember to drink a lot of water and order a proper breakfast.”

She checked her face in the mirror, adjusting her curls as he watched. He liked to do that. Watch her as she moved. Everything she did always seemed so effortless. She pulled on her coat and he got up slowly, taking one last sip of orange juice before walking back towards his room.

“Julia?” She turned to find David leaned against the doorframe leading to his room, whispering loudly. “They are _really_ nice tits.”

A sly smile warmed her face. Mouth curling slightly as she dropped her bags and walked over, a rush running through him just as he felt her pull on his collar and his lips meeting hers. He smiled against her mouth. The doorframe pressed painfully against his back, but any discomfort paled in comparison to the feeling of her tongue playing with his. He couldn't remember anything ever feeling like this. Like the power she had over him with even a kiss. He tangled his hand in the perfect curls, kissing softly along her neck before moving up again. A moan caught in her throat as she placed her hands on his cheek. He nibbled at her lip, parting slightly swollen lips with his tongue again just as two abrupt knocks disrupted the mood.

“I have to go.” She leaned against him, hips pressing against him firmly and lips lingering against his.

“Mmm.” David snuck one more kiss before she pulled away. Julia cleaned her lipstick and he nodded. She took a deep, disappointed breath and picked up her bags again.

“I'll see you tonight. For our... play... date.”

“Looking forward to it.” David said, teasingly. Julia halted a bit. He bit back a smile, and presumed she was doing the same. She paused at the door, waiting for him to retreat and close the door, in case one of the guards were waiting nearby. 

He heard the main door slam shut, and walked to his own, looking through the peephole as he heard muffled sounds outside when she greeted two people he didn't recognize. Julia's eyes looked towards his door as she walked past, and he saw her take a quick look backwards before she made her way up the long corridor and out of David's sight. At least for now.


End file.
